Where's Amanda?
by Cas-Has-Vulcan-Ears
Summary: Set on Vulcan when Spock is seventeen years old. Mainly about how his peers rejected him and maybe about his first experience of Pon Farr. I'm not sure yet. Read to find out! I'm a newbie and this is my first story so please enjoy! Rated 'T' for "Adult Situations" (You know very well what I mean) Brief Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Tormentors

Chapter 1: the Tormentors

Spock was bleeding.  
He tried to mop up the green blood as much as he could with his blue shirt. His six usual tormenters from school had cornered him, and tried to evoke an emotional response from him by calling him names, attacking his heritage and eventually beating him. He had tried to fight off his attackers, but he was grossly outnumbered. The part that amused Spock was that in their attempt to get an emotional response from him, they got one from themselves. He sat approximately fifty feet from his house on a street corner. He had a black eye along with a deep gash running from the bottom of the left side of his lip to near his ear. His shirt was also torn near the bottom, not to mention that he was emotionally shaken. He stood and walked the rest of the way home, trying to look dignified and unemotional. They had an average sized house that was tan, just like the sand. When he reached his front door and walked in, he found Amanda in the kitchen. (his father Sarek was away on Earth for a diplomatic conference, since he was the ambassador.) Sitting at their table and writing on a note pad. She didn't look up as Spock entered, he was glad for this, he did not want his mother to see his injuries.

"Hello Spock, I was just making a list of things that should be done before your father retu..." she looked up to see her son walking quickly by trying to divert his face. She gently reached out, took his shoulder and turned him to face her. Her reaction was immediate and one of complete shock and horror."What happened to you? Were those boys teasing you again? Well I'll tell you what, I am going to tell their mothers the awful and illogical things their sons are doing to you!" Amanda stated as she flipped through her pad to find a clean page. "Now, tell me who hurt you. They aren't getting away with it this time." Spock looked into his mothers worried eyes and tried to tell her with his own eyes that he didn't have it in him to relive the experience.

"Mother, I do not wish to discuss this. I have 'let the matter go' as I believe your earth people say." Although he was only seventeen, Spock often spoke like this giving the illusion of older age.

"Oh I can't believe this! Why don't you want these kids punished for what they did to you? I mean look at your eye! It's practically purple!"Amanda shrieked as she stood up and led Spock to the kitchen sink where she wet a cloth and put it to her sons eye."Does your cut hurt? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

"That will not be necessary Mother, the pain is manageable." Spock said very calmly. Escaping his mothers grasp, he retired to his room, it was plain, the way he liked it. Except the ceiling was painted like vulcans sky at night. Complete with constellations and nearby planets. Spock sat in the chair next to his bed and attempted meditation. He needed to rid himself of these negative emotions. He quickly quit his attempt as his mind kept drifting to school today. He had been partnered with a girl from his class he barely talks to named T' Pin. She was very logical in her thinking, but seemed cold and detected. However whenever he looked into her eyes, it looked as though she were screaming to him "I need a friend." Since his atempt at meditation was futile, it was illogical to pursue this action. He took off his uniform and put on his panamas, opened the covers, entered his bed and quickly faded off into sleep. A sleep filled with strange dreams of doctors and bullies.  
The next morning he awoke, he hadnt slept very well. He never really slept well. But tonight he kept waking up from his disturbing dreams. He got out of bed, picked out a clean uniform and matching boots. Exiting his room and entering the kitchen he grabbed the vulcan equivalent to an apple, called a Kadma. Finishing the fruit he exited the house and started walking to school. It took him usually about ten minutes or so to get there, but not today.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Boys and Two Girls

I do not own Star Trk in any way shape or form. Unless you count that one Spock action figure in my room. But probably not.

Please review! Sugestions are always helpful, but please be kind, I'm still learning!

Chapter 2: Three Boys and Two Girls

As Spock approached the school building he noticed two other Vulcan boys advancing on him, one from the left the other from the right. He knew he couldn't outrun both of them, so maybe if he just let them hurt him now it would be over faster. Two brothers by the names of Sorak and Somok approached him. They started with the insults.

"Look, it's that half breed Spock, I thought they had to keep beasts in cages." Somok jeered as Sorak stood behind him head nodding his approval. As the boys approached Spock got the strong smell of sweat and dirt. Somok had brown hair cut in the traditional Vulcan fashion, he had a round face and freckles he was rather tall but also a little plump for his age. Sorak looked very similar to his brother, except that he was short and thin. They were both wearing identical uniforms to the one Spock was wearing.

"I find your statement highly illogical, and you choice of words undesirable." Spock returned trying to walk away from the two boys and get to his sanctuary.

"Hey, where are you going, Spock? We want to talk some more." Sorak said walking in front of Spock and blocking his path.

"I am attempting to be the better person and avoid conflict." Spock calmly stated "My specific target is the school." he said this trying to swerve around the boy in front of him.

"No, you're not going anywhere until we extract an emotional response from you." Sorak said advancing on Spock. He braced himself for Sorak's first blow, but it never came. Instead he heard,

"Leave Spock alone, he did nothing." an unknown figure said in the distance. As it drew closer, they discovered it was actually two she's. One was his partner from yesterday T' Pin and her best friend T' Pell. Spock had always found T' Pin quite aesthetically pleasing, like any male; he appreciated beauty and the fact that she had the second highest IQ at the school, helped her case. (She was second only to Spock)

"The only hypothesis I can form as to why you two constantly torment Spock is that A. his mother is human, which isn't his fault, or a reason to tease someone. Or B. the fact that he is half human, which isn't something to be ashamed of. The whole concept of the Vulcan IDIC symbol on our uniforms is Infinite Diversities in Infinite Combinations. I find it illogical not to embrace diversity. Therefore I submit to both of you that you are behaving illogically and have brought shame upon your family's name for generations to come." T' Pin said gracefully yet unemotionally to Somok and Sorak. Looking them both dead in the eye, she looked like she'd wanted to say that for a long time, looking defeated and realizing that they were now outnumbered the boys backed off and ran into the school.

"I am grateful for your actions, although I am at a loss as to what caused them." Spock said to his rescuers.

"Must there be a reason for doing the right thing?" T' Pell inquired.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

**Star Trek isn't mine, yet. Unless you count that wall communicator I have, but probably not.**

**As always thanks for the Faves and Follows :) It makes me feel wonderful!**

**Please review!**

Chapter 3: The Proposal

During school Spock noticed his rescuers seemed to be sticking close to him. He thought they might be trying to protect him, which he really didn't mind. Even at lunch, he usually sat at a table in the corner alone to avoid possible conflict. But he noticed the two girls sitting at the table next to him and glancing back to check on him. They had all been in the same class for over ten years; he wondered why they hadn't noticed him until now. During their break Spock went up to T' Pin and T' Pell who were playing 3-D chess.

"I would like to propose something to the two of you" Spock said quietly.

"Yes?" T'Pin said waiting patiently to hear the rest. Moving her pawn to king's level three.

"I have noticed that you two are the only people who treat me equally at school. I would like to be your friend." Spock said trying to sound as monotone as possible, as if he were asking them for the time.

"I see no problem with your proposition." T' Pell said looking at her friend for confirmation, then turning to Spock nodded her head 'yes'.

Their teacher called them back into class and Spock walked back with the two girls, on the inside he was light as air with the knowledge he finally had a friend, well actually two friends, whereas on the outside he was cold and expressionless.

"Did you hear that Spock's only friends are T' Pin and T' Pell?" Smoak said walking into their classroom.

"I am well aware. That could be used to our advantage." Sorak said the wheels in his head working furiously.

A few months passed without incident from any of Spock's bullies. The months went by normally for most people, but Spock was getting to know his new friends. He learned all about T' Pin's family background, him and T' Pell discussed Starfleet's new theory of interplanetary beaming; they rarely didn't talk about Starfleet. They were all fascinated by space and other planets cultures. Most prominent of the things he was learning, Spock could feel himself becoming emotionally attached to the girls, which concerned him. What if T' Pring found out? Would his family be upset for emotionally compromising himself and two others? What if he wasn't able to control his emotions? He didn't care. He wanted to be with his best friends as long as possible. The best part was it never got uncomfortable. There were never any awkward pauses or sexual tension. It was just three friends hanging out, which is all he ever wanted.

**So Where should we go with this? Stay mutual friends, or maybe get a little illogical?(sorry, I know awful joke)**

**Since this chapter was so short, I'll post the next one too.**


	4. Chapter 4: T' Pin

**Star Trek dosen't belong to me. Unless of course you count my interactive Tribble. But probably not.**

**Reviews are encouraged**

Chapter 4 Part 1: T' Pin

After school, about three months after they first met, T' Pin had offered to walk home with Spock.

That morning, while walking to school, Spock had been cornered by four boys, Somak, Sorak, Sodak, and Symik. They tried to get him to emote and when Spock wouldn't, they turned to violence. Somak started by throwing punches at his abdomen and when Spock finally subsided to the pain and fell to the ground in pain, the boys laughed and threw insults out like 'where are your girlfriends when you need them?' and 'a Vulcan would never have fallen under the pin.' Trying to regain some dignity, he stood after the boys were gone and tried to walk to school. But as he stood everything went black, he became dizzy and nauseated. He sat back down and waited for the blood to rush back to his brain. Standing yet again, he stumbled the rest of the way to school. When he got to the door T' Pell saw him and what damage had been done. She insisted he go to the nurses' station. Running a hand scanner over his chest and abdomen Nurse T' Pey found nothing wrong internally, just bruising all over his chest. When he was asked what had happened, he claimed total ignorance. When T' Pell told T' Pin what she knew, she insisted on accompanying him home. Making sure no one assaulted him.

He really wanted to get to know his friend and walking with her seemed the perfect opportunity to do so. T' Pin seemed to be intrigued by all the things he was. He allowed himself to think that she wanted to spend time with him, but he knew she wanted to protect him which Spock found comforting.

"So what you believe is that our entire solar system could be just an atom in a strand of hair on another being?" Spock asked T' Pin as they walked home. She nodded. T' Pin had jet black bangs and mid-back length hair, which she let fall over her shoulders, a heart-shaped face, and green eyes. Of course she also had upward slanting eyebrows and pointed-ears. She smelled faintly of cinnamon, which Spock found enchanting. He thought she was very beautiful, but pushed that thought from his mind.

"I never thought of our universe that way. What happens when the creature gets a haircut?" Spock asked ever so slightly tilting his head to the right and raising a single eyebrow.

"Let's hope we never find out." T' Pin said without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then she stopped and put her hand to her temple. She was receiving a telepathic message she couldn't make out. Then she understood it. It was Anger, loathing, hatred, wishing of pain. Closing her eyes she felt all that emotion hit her like a punch to the face, she fell to the ground in pain. Her head felt as though it were being squeezed together. Spock rushed to her side.

"T' Pin, are you alright?" Spock said trying to prop up her head. She seemed to be in a kind of trance, her pulse was very weak and she shrieked out in pain. Not knowing what to do, he tried to pick her up, she was lighter than he had anticipated and he ran home.

getting into.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2: Where Am I?

**Sadly, I had no part in the creation of Star Trek and I do not own it...*sigh***

Chapter 4 Part 2: Where am I?

When T' Pin awoke she was on a bed, in a room she did not recognize. The walls were painted beige the same color as the carpeting. However there were constellations and planets inhabiting the ceiling. She sat up to see a lyre sitting in the corner and a Starfleet pamphlet sitting on the bed side table. She concluded she was in Spock's room. One: Spock rarely didn't talk about star fleet. Two: He was the last person she remembered being with, standing, the agonizing pain that had struck her earlier shot through her head. She got dizzy and her vision became blurred. She immediately sat back down trying to use her Vulcan training to control the pain, but it was difficult and took much energy. "Spock?" she tried hoping not to be alone in the room anymore, it made her uncomfortable. She heard footsteps outside the door and the door opened to reveal her new friend. T' Pin asked "Could you please tell me how I got here, all I seem to remember is a great pain and then darkness." Spock entered the room and sat in a chair beside the bed. He had changed out of his school uniform into a blue tunic with black pants.

"After you became unconscious, I brought you to my home. I put you on my bed, and then I went to find my mother and told her what happened. She instructed me to stay with you while she went to notify your parents. You've only been asleep for 15.7 minutes." Spock said hands on his knees. "Do you know what happened?"

"I was receiving a telepathic message from the one I am betrothed to, it was one of pure hatred, and I could not take all the emotion so suddenly." T' Pin said looking into Spock's brown eyes. Seeking comfort but she found none. "He probably saw me walking with you and thought..." she trailed off not sure how to word it and not scare off her new friend."I am sorry I caused you and your mother so much distress." she said attempting to stand; now not feeling as much pain when she did so.

"Please do not stand, unless you are sure you will not become unconscious. It is illogical to strain yourself." Spock said with a little more worry in his voice than he wanted to show.

"You need not worry about me Spock. I can manage." she walked from him and into the hallway. Walking down it she found her way into the living room and found the front door. She wanted to be far from Spock now. He had seen her at a time of weakness. The point of her and T' Pell keeping close to Spock was to protect him. She and her best friend had witnessed Spock getting assaulted too many times and had agreed that action needed to be made. They had no clue what they were getting into.

**For all you T' Pell fans out there, stay tuned for next chapter. She'll be kicking some ass! At least that's what the plan is!**


	6. Chapter 5: T' Pell

**Alright, we may be seeing some violence here. So tread carefully.**

**Star Trek was not created by me. It isn't mine. Unlees you count that Klingon costume I have. But probably not.**

Chapter 5: T' Pell

T' Pell was walking home from school down an alleyway. She was contemplating the events of today. She started making a list in her mind about what she needed to do when she reached her home when she heard about five yards behind her two sets of footsteps. She turned, her brown, frizzy, shoulder length hair whipping her face. She saw no one behind her, but was sure she had heard something. A little uneasy she walked on. At the end of the alley she could just make out "Perry St." on the sign. She heard it again, this time the footsteps started to run. She didn't bother turning around, she just ran. She tried to look behind her but felt a pair of hands on her shoulders that pulled her to a stop. She stumbled backward and fell. She looked up and found her pursuers were the same boys who had been harassing Spock earlier.

"Good work Somok." Sorak said to his brother panting slightly from the chase.

"It seems Spock's lost one of his girlfriends." Somok said squatting down to her level. He glared at her, in the creepiest way possible. She tried to push him away, but he just grabbed her wrists. T' Pell tried not to be afraid, but the undisguised hatred in his eyes, chilled her to the bone.

"You are going do exactly what we tell you to, or you'll wish we HAD killed you." Somok said softly and evenly. In the back of her mind T' Pell reminded herself of an ancient Vulcan philosophy: Vulcans never bluff.

Somok gripped her wrists hardly and pulled her up on her feet. He looked right into her eyes then scanned her body with his eyes. T' Pell, although she knew it was impossible, got the feeling he could see through her clothes.

"Ok Somok, down boy." Sorak said to his brother, Somok released her and walked about two yards away.

She was extremely frightened.

"Now, T' Pell, we just want to talk to you! We just want to learn a little bit more about our good friend Spock. That's all! Could you help us out?" he said this not even trying to hide his emotionalism which worried T' Pell. These boys seemed to be completely ignoring their logical upbringing which means they would act on emotion. She had to tread carefully.

"I have not yet gotten a chance to talk much to Spock, about anything besides Starfleet and the Vulcan Science Academy." T' Pell said levelly.

"Oh, I see. Playing hard to get now aren't we." Somok said walking back over to her. He stood there a moment glaring into her deep blue eyes. He drew back his hand and backslapped her so hard she fell to the ground. The pain was extreme; it wasn't even the pain so much as the shock. She knew the boys weren't nice but to backslap a girl? The two boys laughed as she lay in the dirt. She felt the place where he had struck her and it was very hot. That was the final straw for her. It was time to act illogically. She got up, trying to look as vulnerable and weak as possible. She even managed to bring a tear to her eye. She slouched her shoulders and kept her head down. Then out of nowhere she drew her arm back and punched Somok right between the eyes with all her might. She heard the distinctive crack of the bridge of his nose breaking. Then she quickly turned to the brother, she twisted his arm behind him and for the first time in her life successfully performed the Vulcan neck pinch. He slumped to the ground. In her fit of rage she gave the moaning Somok one last kick in the stomach and said

"Not so much fun when it's happening to you? That was for Spock and this is for Me." she said the last part while kicking him even harder in the abdomen then she went over to the brother and did the same. She looked down at her knuckles to find them bloodied, realizing what she had done she felt a peculiar combination of pride and shame and disgust. She ran off into the night, her bloody boots clacking on the concrete.

**Not too bad right? Where could this possibly go next? Thoughts? Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6: Spock's Thoughts

**I do not own Star Trek! Unless you count thoes Trek Convention tickets I got online.**

**This chapter will be a bit slow, but I promise the next chapter will pick up.**

Chapter 6: Spock's Thoughts

After T' Pin had left him, Spock did some deep thinking.

'I am meant for T' Pring and no one else, no matter how much kinder that person may be than T' Pring, no, stop thinking that way. It is illogical to act on emotions, which is what I am beginning to do. I've also heard that T' Pin is betrothed; it would be unfair to put her in that situation. It isn't even subject for discussion. Then why do I have such feeling for her? I must be sure to hide these feelings from her, to lock them away inside myself, just like every other feeling I have. Was it because she saved me from those bullies? Yes, that must be it; these feelings were strictly ones of gratitude, weren't they?'

He stood up and paced the room. Hands firmly clasped behind his back. 'Wait,' he thought 'what if this is my first experience of Pon Farr? That would explain my high emotional stress lately and the fact that he felt his body temperature was four degrees higher than normal. No, it only happened to adults. It couldn't happen until I'm much older. Could it? That is the only logical explanation, besides that I may be attracted to her. But that was very unlikely.' Spock sat in the nearest arm chair, looking about the living room, searching for answers. Hoping to God he would be spared the humiliation that was Pon Farr. His hands were shaking. He gripped his hands into fists to keep them from moving anymore. He was suddenly overcome with emotion. 'What if she didn't have feelings for him? What if T' Pin and T' Pell were only his friends because they felt sorry for him?' He took a sharp intake of breathe. The thought was unbearable; He was just barely holding back tears. He stood and walked into his bedroom, locking himself in. He leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor where he sat, trying with all his might to stay in control of his emotions. He gazed ahead at the empty wall. Thinking of how his father would react if he saw his only son in such a state. 'What will he think when I tell him I want to join Starfleet? He'll probably disown me. Cut me off completely. His mother would never do such a thing to her son. She would be proud of him no matter what.' he reminded himself. This made him smile. (Which for him basically is the corner of his lip moved two millimeters up.)


	8. Chapter 7: Victim

**I don't own Star Trek in any way, sadly.**

Chapter 7: Victim

When T' Pin arrived home, no one was there. They lived in a small shack like house. It didn't look run down, but it was still very small and cramped for four people. She concluded her parents were on their way to Sarek's house with Amanda to see her. She went into her bedroom. It was painted in dark indigos, but on one wall was Vulcan's setting sun. It was beautiful with brilliant oranges, pinks, and some light purples at the top. She sat on her bed and removed her shoes. She then focused all her energy on the one she was betrothed to, Sodak. She sent one clear message with her mind to his own, 'What could I have possibly done to you?' When she was finished she could feel he received her message, and could feel some confusion, he never was good at masking his emotions. She then took off her school uniform and put on a little black dress and some earrings. She went into the kitchen to prepare some dinner, when the door opened and she heard two distinctive pairs if footsteps. Her mother came into the kitchen, neither smiling nor frowning.

"T' Pin, I have heard from Amanda that you were injured." T' Pin's mother said not showing a hint of worry, just stating it like a fact.

"I received a telepathic message I could not discern from Sodak, but it was one of pure emotion. I could not stand it causing me to loose conciseness. I believe I received a minor concussion from the fall, although I am not a doctor." T' Pin said while getting out some fruits to wash.

"Do you require a doctor's attention?" her mother asked

"I believe it would be wise." T' Pin said as her father walked in.

He was a rather big man. He was approximately six foot seven. His shoulders were broad, and his biceps were the size of a toy fire truck. But he was very gentle. He was always there if she needed to talk.

"I believe there is a girl by the name of T' Pell outside waiting for you, T' Pin." her father said.

She walked by him to the door and walked outside to see her best friend, uniform ripped at the back shoulder, hair in shambles, and dirt all over the back of her uniform and face, as if she had been laying on the ground. She ran to T' Pell.

"What has happened to you? Are you injured?" T' Pin said grabbing her friend by the elbows and looking at the huge red mark on her cheek.

"I was attacked by Somok and Sorak. They tried to make me tell them about Spock. I refused, they cornered me and Somok struck me. But I defended myself, and escaped." she said arms shaking with the effort to keep emotion out of her voice. "I wish to see Spock. I must warn him, tell him what they are capable of Tell him they're asking about him." T' Pell looked very determined, and T' Pin wasn't about to disagree with her friend who very well could have been raped. She took one look at her house then said

"Come, let's go."


	9. Chapter 8: A Visitor

**Hey, please don't think I created Spock or Vulcan or anything related to Star Trek. That wasn't me, that was a brilliant man named Gene Roddenberry!**

**Review! And thanks for all the favorites, my heart skips a beat everytime I get a new Fave!**

Chapter 8: A Visitor, oh sorry, Two Visitors

Spock was in his room just beginning to regain control over himself when he heard a knock at the front door. He wiped his eyes making sure no tears were present. Opened his own door walked through the hallway and opened the front door to find the two girls that he could call 'friends' standing there.

"Hello, T' Pell, T' Pin. Please come in." His heart skipping a beat as T'Pin passed him. They walked into the living room. He noticed that T' Pell looked very distressed and her uniform was dirty.

"T' Pell are you alright? Would you like some tea?" he asked noticing a mark on her check that resembled a large hand.

"No thank you, Spock. We came to warn you. About Somok and Sorak, they are dangerous. Even more dangerous than we thought." T' Pell said eyes widening slightly as she said it. Spock could tell she really meant it. "They tried to assault me, let's just leave it at that. The only reason I escaped is because I had the element of surprise on my side." T' Pell said seating herself on the armchair Spock occupied not but minutes ago.

"Do you wish to report it?" Spock said eyebrows lowering as he talked, walking next to her.

"No, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they made an impact on me. Plus they could report me. I'm ashamed to admit I lost control of my anger and may have gone too far." T' Pell said crossing one leg over the over, putting her right elbow on her thigh and placing her face in her palm.

Spock was trying to pay attention to her, but T' Pin's green eyes were perfect in every detail. And her beautiful hair, how he wished he could stroke it. But then he flashed back to reality when he realized the room had become silent.

"I'm sorry?" Spock said looking from T' Pell to T' Pin.

"I asked you where your mother is." T' Pell repeated.

"I believe she went to retrieve T' Pin's parents." Spock replied flatly

"Very well, I must get home before my parents begin to worry. Long Life and prosperity to the both of you," T' Pell said raising her hand in the Vulcan salute.

Spock and T' Pin copied the gesture, T' Pell stood and showed herself out.


	10. Chapter 9: Her

**Sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I really wanted to perfect this chapter.**

**Star Trek is someone else's, unless you count all the boxed DVDs in my basement.**

Chapter 9: 'Her'

He was now alone with 'Her'. She was wearing a black knee length dress, the neckline was square, it dipped lower than any other shirt Spock had seen her wear, he wasn't sure what message she was trying to send by wearing it. Not that he was looking there. She also had in silver hoop earrings and her hair was down, it smelled of cinnamon and another spice that may have been Ginger. His mother would have said she smelled like Christmas. Noting that he was now starting at her, he tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You mentioned you were betrothed." Spock said.

"I have been chosen for Sodak, but he has proved himself to be an obnoxious, self-centered..." she trailed off gaining control of herself. "He is not a gentleman. Not like you Spock." She said looking at the ground.

"You may sit down." Spock said pointing to the sofa; she strode over to it sitting on the right hand side, crossing her legs. Spock took the left, but was careful to sit a respectable distance away from her. "So you do not find him desirable?" Spock said hoping asking wasn't too intrusive.

"As I said, he only cares about himself. I think the real reason he bothers you so much is that he's jealous of how smart you are." T' Pin said looking him dead in the eye. (Sodak was also one of the boys who usually harassed Spock) Spock was pleased to hear her hint at the fact that she thought he was intelligent.

"Would you prefer another partner?" Spock asked. T' Pin's head shot up looking at him, slight confusion in her eyes. It was only there for a moment, she masked her emotions well, Spock immediately regretting saying this. "I apologize, I am not aware of what made me say that." he said looking forward avoiding her gaze. He could feel the blood fever coursing through his veins and knew if she didn't leave soon he would really lose control. "Do you wish to leave now?" Spock said trying not to sound rude but at the same time hint he wanted her gone.

"I shall remain here until your mother arrives, I do not wish you to be alone." T' Pin said knowing that Spock's bullies wouldn't stop just because he was at home. If she was there, she could protect him.

"Would you mind if we try something?" Spock asked hoping he didn't sound weird to her.

"It really all depends upon the activity doesn't it?" T' Pin asked raising a single eyebrow.

Spock took her shoulders in his hands and stood up with her. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. T' Pin copied this gesture. He slowly moved his hand toward hers. Picking up on what he wished to do she moved her hand in too. Vulcans hands are very precious to them. This joining of their hands is extraordinarily significant. When his flesh touched hers, his stomach jolted. It felt as though he had just gone over a large hill on a road in an automobile. He could distinctly feel his pulse increase by 3.6%.

She had a similar reaction. Her hand felt on fire where her skin ended and his skin began. She had known this would happen. She had known for years of this little crush Spock had on her. He had hid it very well, but she would catch him staring at her during class. She liked him too. He was smart and interesting to talk to and he was aesthetically pleasing.

She knew that Spock would never make the next step, so she decided to proceed. He was such a gentleman, never moving faster than the other person was prepared. She moved her hand down his and extended her first finger and middle finger. She moved her hand down his to his wrist, then back up again.

He shivered; he never expected she would want to move further than was necessary. He didn't mind though, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Can I be honest with you and still maintain our friendship?" Spock said moving a millimeter closer to her. To T' Pin, he sounded a bit like he was breathing heavier than normally.

"I do not see why not." T' Pin said looking at him, hand moving back into the Vulcan salute.

"I find you..." he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. It was so easy in his head, but whenever he tried to say it, he tripped over his own words. "...Attractive." He waited for her to jump in outrage, slap him across the face, leave, and never hear a word from her again. But this never happened.

She only wrapped her hand around his and leaned in, stared into his eyes and kissed his check. And for a moment the world stood still. There was only her and him. She and he. They were all alone in a perfect world.

Then she pulled back and said "I have never experienced pleasure hearing words before... Over the course of my entire life I cannot recall any circumstance where just simple words could make me, feel. Thank you. And I find your appearance pleasing as well." she said leaned in to kiss him again, but Spock backed away.

"No. This may not happen." He said regretting his decision to leave her side in the first place. Wishing to kiss her back, but knowing it was wrong for both of them. "This isn't me this is the Pon Farr talking. We are meant for others, we..."

"Just because we were partnered as children, by our families, doesn't mean we can't choose someone else as adults!" she said shouting. Immediately recoiling and sitting back down on the couch, ashamed of her emotional outburst, a tear of rage in her eye. She tried to hide her face so he couldn't see it. He did see it though, he felt pity for her, and she had a hard life. Everyone at school knew that her older brother had rejected his logical upbringing and was living in the Vulcan desert like a savage, and some people gave her a hard time about that. He never really realized how hard she had it until now.

"I am sorry I have upset you, but it is illogical to engage in an activity that is futile." Spock said sitting down next to her, trying to talk some sense into that brilliant mind.

"Spock, I believe I have it." T' Pin said raising her head to reveal pink eyes. "I have the Plak Tow, I'm going through It." she whispered to him.

"Where is Sodak, you two must join immediately." Spock said taking her shoulders and sitting her up so she could talk

"Oh God Spock, he's off planet! It hurts!" she said doubling over again controlled pain on her face. She felt waves of radiating pain throughout her chest and abdomen. Spock knew the feeling, and she was right, at first you cannot control the pain and the emotional bitterness that comes with such suffering.

"T' Pell how old are you, exactly?"

"17.59 years." She said "My calculations may be off slightly I am not In my right mind." she said gaining some self-control and sitting up, back totally straight.

She was old enough, could it be possible? T' Pring didn't feel the burning, Spock would have known about it through their bond. He was desperate for the pain to subside, but his new friend? It could scare her, and frighten her off. But, if he didn't ask, she would surely die.

"T' Pin, I have devised a solution that will fix our problems." Spock said the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

He reached out and touched her cheek. Then he took his other hand and placed it behind her head. Looking into her eyes he slowly pulled her into a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers. His first thought was that her lips were warm. Very warm, almost feverish. But then he remembered that was a side effect of the mating drive. The second was that kissing her was incredible. The feeling alone of her lips against his made his stomach jolt. Her mouth moved slightly against his. He copied her movements, moving his lips against hers. Gently they kissed each other. It was innocent. Spock finally broke it off from lack of oxygen.

She felt him inhale deeply; she couldn't blame him she was out of breath too. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a warm wonderful sensation on her neck, and then opened her eyes to realize that Spock was kissing where her shoulder meets her neck. She tilted her head to give him more surface area. She could barely suppress a moan as she felt Spock bite her shoulder. She caught his lips in a kiss.

This time he was surprised when T' Pin opened her lips slightly and licked his lips. It was surprising but wonderful. He gently opened his own lips and moved his tongue to meet hers. The kiss became passionate. It was incredible and by the time the kiss broke both of them were panting and smiling. Spock moved his arm to pull T' Pin to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. Spock started to stand while maintaining the wonderful sensation of T' Pin's kiss.

She stood up with Spock and he started moving his lips faster. She moved her hands from his neck to his shoulders,hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her easily, and their lips moved in a dance again. She ran her fiingers through his sofy, shinny hair. She hadn't even noticed he'd moved anywhere until she felt Spock lay her down on his bed.


	11. Chapter 10: Amanda

**Sadly, I had no part in the production or creation of Star Trek**

**We finally see how the title fits in with the story line**

Chapter 10: Amanda.

As Amanda walked home she tried to think of all the things that had to be done around the house for Sarek's return. The walk should have only been twenty minutes from T' Pin's house to her own, but she decided to take the way that went by the market place, she needed to pick up some more paint to finish Jupiter in Spock's room. She had often told Spock T' Pin seemed like a nice girl. He of corse quotes logic and emotionalism. But she was used to it. As she walked she had a strange feeling someone was watching her. She repeatedly looked over her shoulder to find an empty dirt road. She was about a hundred or so feet from the merchant's stand that had the best paint on Vulcan, when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder, and she fell go the ground out cold.  
When Amanda came to she found she was strapped to a wooden chair with rope. She tried to free herself but she couldn't. So she tried observing her surroundings. The room was quite large, kind of like a laboratory. There was a wall full of instruments, instruments of torture. The only door was on the other side of the room and she'd have to climb stairs to get to them. She was seated next to a table. It looked very similar to an examination bed. But there was nothing she could use to free herself within her range of grasp. She heard the door open her head shot up and she saw her attackers, and what she saw, blew her mind.


	12. Chapter 11: Highly Illogical

Chapter 11: Highly Illogical

As Spock sat T' Pin down upon his bed, he sat next to her, closed his eyes, and met her lips. As their mouths joined he slid his hand behind her neck and she kissed him harder, cupping his face and biting his bottom lip. This drove Spock over the top. He leaned in over T' Pin and she laid down where she was while he climbed over her. He stared at her face, soaking in every perfect little line that made up that beautiful little face. He reached out and gently moved the hair away from her eyes. She smiled at him and caught his hand on her cheek. She stroked the back of his hand and picked it up turning it over and examining it. Being released, he moved her hair and dress to the side, and bent down to plant a kiss on her neck. She put one hand behind his neck and the other on his back. She started to breathe heavier as he placed kiss after kiss on every inch of her neck, shoulder, and collar bone. Although the sensation was exuberant, she wanted some more. She started pulling at the hem of his shirt and got it over his head. Realizing what she was doing he sat up and threw his shirt off. His chest was perfect. He didn't have too much muscle, but he was far from flabby. His pecks were perfect and he had the slight outline of abs. He was her perfect little happy medium. She reached out and stroked his chest and made her was down his abdomen to his abs. When she got there she felt him take a deep breathe to calm himself down. T' Pin sat up and continued to rub his bare back while he kissed her shoulder, and as the sensation continued it became more pleasurable. She began to scratch his back instead of rubbing it. She closed her eyes and soaked in the sensation. Then the kisses stopped and she opened her eyes to find Spock reaching down to pick up the hem of her dress. He looked to her first though, asking permission to move further. She nodded her approval and he slinked her little black dress up her torso and over her head. She had on a simple set of black underwear and matching bra. He couldn't care less how simple it was. He scanned her body with his eyes and was pleased with what he saw. But when he reached her face, he found that this was her most compelling feature. Not her flat stomach or perfectly shaped thighs, but those green eyes and thick lashes. Her ruby lips and dimpled chin all came together to work in perfect harmony. She pulled him closer and laid back down. Kissing him, licking his lips as she did. He started to make his way down her neck to her chest. As he did so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went from chest to stomach in two kisses making sure to avoid contact with her breasts. No doubt he wanted to make contact, but he didn't want to go too fast for her. He made a row with his lips along her side and she couldn't stand it anymore. She moaned, she let it all out. Everything she was taught, about containment, about bottling up what you felt flew out the window. She expressed her feelings the only way she knew how to get them out, groaning.

Spock heard a groan and his head shot up. He didn't know if he hurt her in some way. So he stopped and leaned back over her face

"T' Pin are you quite alright."

"Get your ass back down there." T' Pin yelled almost threateningly. He smiled; she wasn't in pain, quite the contrary. She was experiencing pleasure she never knew existed, and he was glad she was receiving it from him and not Sodak.


	13. Chapter 12: Mommy

******So sorry I haven't updated in so long. Some things came up I'd rather not talk about, anyway please enjoy.** So yeah, I didn't make Star Trek. Which sucks. I could be rich, but NO! Gene Roddenberry had to make all the money...

**Just Teasing**

Chapter 11: Mommy

Spock sat on the chair next to his bed. His fingertips touched in front of his face. He looked at her. T' Pin had fallen asleep on his bed. She was curled up in a ball, knees pressed into her chest. He was well aware it was really creepy to watch her sleeping, but he couldn't help it. She looked so peaceful and he wanted to drink in her every detail. When she started to stir, he quickly got up, and in two strides he was out the door.

He walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he started to make dinner for himself and his guest. Approximately 2.9 minutes later he heard T' Pin walking from his room into the kitchen. When she entered the room she looked like she was still very tired.

"If you wish to sleep longer, you may." Spock said looking into those green never ending eyes.

"No, I am fine." she said trying to sound strong. "Where is your mother?"

"I am beginning to believe she has gotten lost." Spock said looking towards the door and seeing someone had slid a letter through the mail slot in the door. He walked over picked it up and read:

'If you want to see mommy again  
Meet me at half past ten  
You better come alone  
Or she'll be still as a stone  
Then we'll see who's wearing the grin (shame on me that didn't even rhyme)  
( Library in Dovetown bring 2,000 credits)' Also inside the envelope there was a photo of his mother strapped to a chair, eyes wide in fear. Afraid, but alive.

He immediately dropped it and ran to his room. Bursting open the door he leapt across the bed and to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a map of Vulcan. He laid it out across his bed trying to remember where he heard Dovetown before. Then in walked T' Pin she walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around his arm. Pressing her check into his upper arm. He was 100% focused on finding his mother at the moment. He skimmed over the map finally finding the area where he lived, he tried to focus on towns surrounding them. He found it. It would take him a week to walk to Dovetown. Maybe he could borrow a hover vessel of some kind.

"Spock..."

"Not now T' Pin. I am doing complex mathematical equations in my mind. I must not be disturbed." Spock interrupted trying to calculate the square root of 678.

"I just wished to inform you that I know how to get you to Dovetown in under an hour." T' Pin stated sounding a little hurt at the fact she was ignored. Spock's head shot up from the map hearing this.  
"How will you transport me from here to Dovetown within the hour?" Spock said with slight disbelief in his voice

"Exactly Transport. T' Pell has been working on making her own transporter in her basement. She's been looking at the plans for years." T' Pin said walking away from Spock towards the corner with the Lyre. She picked it up and began to study it.

"Did she make a fully functional one ?" Spock asked

"Yes we relocated a banana from her house into her desk at school." T' Pin replied while strumming the lyre to the tune 'Wonderful World'.

"I am very fortunate, do you think she would let me transport to Dovetown?" Spock asked

"Do you not wish me to attend you?"

"I don't wish you to be in harms way."

"Spock, you are going to make more of a contribution to the world than I ever will. You have such potential." She said placing the lyre back in the corner and cupping his face with her hands."If you are going, I shall accompany you." She dropped her hands "Come I will show you the way to T' Pell's home."


	14. Chapter 13: Transporter

**Next Chapter is here! Hey guys, just so ya know, I don't own Star Trek in any way. Which makes me sad.. **

Chapter 13: Transporter

As they walked to the door of T' Pell's house, Spock looked at the sun. He could tell it was around 9:45. He knocked on the door. After him and T' Pin had waited for about thirty seconds the door swung open to reveal T' Pell.

She had changed into a purple tank top and black pants.

"Spock." she said showing only a tiny bit of surprise in her voice. She stared at him the same way he stared at T' Pin. "What brings you to my home?" she asked finally noticing T' Pin.

"We are in need of the use of your transporter." T' Pin said "May we come in?"

"Of course" T' Pell said moving to the side to let her friends by. As Spock passed her, her heart skipped a beat.

"What has happened that you need to use my transporter?" T' Pell asked leading them into her kitchen where they sat around the dinner table.

"My mother has been kidnapped; the people who did it have her captured in Dovetown and want 2,000 credits." Spock said intertwining his fingers, putting his elbows on the table top.

"That is most unfortunate, I wish to help. May I come with and be of any assistance?" T' Pell asked looking from Spock to T' Pin.

"I do not wish you to risk your life for that of my mother or myself." Spock said

"How much do we know about the people who abducted your mother?" T' Pin asked

"Nothing, besides that they have my mother and they might live near Dovetown."

"Then for all we know, all they want is the credits. Your father is a very wealthy man; he would be an ideal target for ransom money. The abductors may not even know he's off planet. So if we cooperate there should be no danger." T' Pin stated. They sat in silence for a moment then Spock broke the tension.

"You may accompany us. Now may we use your transporter?" Spock said growing impatient only wanting to see his mother alive.

"Yes, follow me." She stood and walked leading them down a narrow hallway. She turned into the third door they passed. They were standing in a transporter room. Complete with a control panel.

"Please step onto the pad." T' Pell said while pressing buttons at warp speed (sorry, couldn't resist) on the control panel. "I cannot guarantee that it will function properly." T' Pell said looking up from the multicolored buttons.

"Specify."' Spock said, now becoming concerned.

"This is just my prototype. I've only been able to travel as far as school, let alone out of the town. I don't even know if it can handle three Vulcans."

"I don't care. I'll try it anyway." Spock said looking determined

She looked up from the panel then at T' Pin who nodded her head. She then pulled three levers down and ran onto the pad.

Spock noticed the room around him disappear and reappear in the outskirts of Dovetown.

"T' Pell, if I didn't have self-control I would kiss you!" Spock said barely containing his joy that it had worked.

T' Pell blushed, she felt herself turn green.

They were standing on a dirt road that led into the city. It was bigger than Spock's hometown, by a lot. It was one of the biggest cities on Vulcan, and it had three libraries. Each would have to be checked within the hour.

"We have three destinations to search and time is our enemy. So I propose we split up and each search a library." Spock said looking back and forth at the girls as he spoke.

"I suggest we perform a mind meld so we can telepathically communicate which one of us has the correct library." T' Pell said

That was why he was so fond of his new friends they were always one step ahead of him.

"That sounds acceptable." Spock said turning to T' Pell. Slowly extending his hand and placing it on her face. He penetrated her mind.

Spock was falling, falling into an abyss. But a hand caught him by the collar. It chokes him. He reached up his hand to remover his saviors hand before he suffocated. Then with sudden astounding strength, the hands owner pulled him out of darkness and onto a field of leaves. He collapsed onto his knees, coughed and gasped for breath. He was in a forest with tall trees painted with red and yellow leaves. He looked to see the owner of the hand was T' Pell.

"Hello Spock. Welcome to my mind."


	15. Chapter 14: Meld

I wish Star Trek was mine, but it isn't.

Now, this is just what I think it would be like to Mind Meld. If there is a scene in an episode of Enterprise, or something where they actually show you what it's like in a Mind Meld, forget that for a minute this is just MY take on it, Enjoy!

Okay, I LOVED writing this chapter, T' Pell finds out something dark about Spock's past.

Chapter 13: Meld

"T' Pell, what's happened? Where is T' Pin? Where are we?" Spock had a million questions and not nearly enough time to ask them all.

"Spock, I've melded with someone before. This is only the beginning. Your Katra is in my head. You are talking to my Katra, not me." T' Pell said looking around at the beautiful scenery.

"If we are currently inside your mind, how can we be in a forest? There aren't any forests on Vulcan." Spock said breathing the cool autumn air so unlike that of Vulcans.

"When I was young, my father took me on a trip to Gamma XII. We stayed in a cabin in the woods and it was my favorite place to be. Whenever I am meditating I go there in my mind. I assume that since this is the place I am the most at peace, this will be where our actions take place." T' Pell said.

"Are we wasting time? My mother is in danger." Spock protested.

"Every hour we spend in here is equivalent to a millisecond in real time." T' Pell said looking him in the eye, getting slightly annoyed at his constant questioning her.

"So our bodies are still on Vulcan and with T' Pin?" Spock questioned.

"As are we. This is all simulated by my mind. I can make you think we're on Saturn if I wished to, but mind melds are slightly different, we must each deal with a memory, an uncomfortable memory." T' Pell said

All of a sudden Spock saw a young T' Pell climbing one of the taller trees. As she climbed Spock could here yelling, a man and a woman in a heated argument. It was coming from a cabin. When Spock looked at young T' Pell again he noticed she was crying.

'My parents' said T' Pell. 'They're fighting again.' Spock looked up the tree to find little T' Pell had stopped climbing and was now sitting on a branch, humming with her hands over her ears, trying desperately to drown out the horrifying sound that was her parents fight. The scene changed, the Forrest faded.

Spock saw his house regenerate around him. He heard talking coming from the living room and walked into it. He saw himself talking to T' Pin, right after T' Pell had left, the previous day. Spock saw himself take T' Pin by the shoulders and stand her up. Realizing what T' Pell was about to witness, the only time he'll admit it, he panicked.

"T' Pell, it's not what you think it is, my actions were based solely on the fact that if the pain would not have subsided, if the Pon Farr was not attended to we surely could have died!" Past T' Pin moved her hand down past Spock's and extended her first finger and middle finger. She moved her hand down his to his wrist, then back up again. T' Pell had a blank expression, but Spock could almost hear the anger boiling beneath the surface.

"I understand completely." T' Pell said staring at past Spock, and the way he shivered at T' Pin's touch.

Her best friend then wrapped her hand around Spock's and kissed his check. T' Pell breathed slowly and deeply. How could she, her best friend in the world betray her in this way? Go behind her back with her other best friend. She couldn't blame Spock, it wasn't his fault, the Plak Tow had obviously disturbed his logic. Then she went in for another kiss, but Spock backed away and the scene faded in a swirl of color. Then Spock's house came back together around them, Spock and T' Pin were now on the davenport.

Spock reached out and touched T' Pin's cheek. Then grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her into a kiss. It was passionate, a little too passionate. T' Pell vomited in her mouth slightly, immediately swallowing it back. T' Pin moved her hand to the back of Spock's head while he found her back. Spock released only to move his lips to her neck and T' Pell turned away.

"I've seen enough." the scene faded around them.


	16. Chapter 15: It's Not What It Looks Like!

**Star Trek is the property of a man named Gene Roddenberry, not moi!**

**So, now we get a peek into T' Pin's past, and maybe even a member of The Original Series will drop by!**

Chapter 14: It's not what it seems!

Soon after the scene disintegrated Spock found he was back in Dovetown. T' Pin looking slightly dazed and T' Pell looking outraged. She only looked Spock in the eye shaking her head, "Why? My best friend." T' Pell stuttered; she looked into that face, that she had learned to love, but now despised. She stuck him with the back of her hand; throwing some of her weight into it. Spock's head flew to the left with the force. Since he's Vulcan, you know she had to have really hit him. "You are …." She stopped and took a deep breathe in, trying to keep calm. "I will come with and help find Lady Amanda, but after that, you two can be alone for good." T' Pell said hands clenched in fists of rage. Turning her knuckles white.

"What's wrong? Did the mind meld fail?" T' Pin asked

"Slut" T' Pell said under her breathe

"Pardon me?"

"Cut, I said cut it out and meld, we need to find Spock's mother."

Spock outstretched his hand to meld with T' Pin. His hand met her face and this time he was standing at the edge of a hole, a giant gaping hole in the middle of a grassy field. He looked up to find his suspicion to be correct, T' Pin came falling about to fall into the abyss. He caught her by the arm, and quickly pulled her onto the grass. He fell to his knees under the weight of another body. He was surprised she didn't scream in terror at the fact that she had just fallen hundreds of feet.

"Are you quite all right?" he asked kneeling next to her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I am fine, but what did you do to T' Pell?" she said grabbing his hand and holding it in her own

"When melding, it is necessary to view a memory of intense emotion. She saw us from yesterday. She seemed to feel much betrayal." Spock said trying to comprehend what was happening, his logic, his mother and now T' Pell were all being taken away at the same time, perfect.

"I believe we will be viewing a memory of yours." Spock said explaining to T' Pin all T' Pell had told him, while he looked around the rainy forest.

"Yes, I remember this place, a few years ago; I stayed on Earth, in San Francisco. I was taking a course studying Starfleet. We went to the headquarters and got to meet some cadets, even Captain George Kirk, and his son James." T' Pin said "Look over there; she pointed to a clearing amongst all the trees. There was a group of Vulcan children around the age of fourteen, all walking around observing the forest. They were led by a man, whom Spock concluded was the infamous Captain Kirk. His hair was a swoop of honey colored fluff. He seemed to swagger, yet he was in control. Spock spotted T' Pin, she looked very much like she did now, just a few years younger. She was having a heated conversation with a young human boy who looked very similar to Kirk.

"So tell me again about why your ears are pointy?" Jim teased the young T' Pin.

"On my home planet of Vulcan, our ancestors needed a way to hear if a sandstorm were coming, as a way of survival, because Vulcan is similar to one giant desert. The result was these super-sensitive ears." T 'Pell said gesturing toward her own ears.

"What a bunch of crap! Is that why you've got slanted eye brows too? "Kirk yelled at her, truly trying to push her buttons. T' Pin just turned to the girl next to her and said

"Quite emotional aren't they?"

"Now, after we get out of the Forrest, we'll see a real starship. Won't that be cool?" Kirk said turning to smile at the children.

"Is the temperature on board the ship lower than that of the planets?" a young Vulcan male asked

"No, it means...Yes; it's colder on the ship." Kirk said looking slightly annoyed.

"I wish I could come see your planet." Jim said turning to T' Pin.

"Why do you wish to view our species?"

"I just really want to see the universe, to boldly go where no man, or woman, has gone before! But I'll probably just stay in America." Kirk said looking sad.

"Well, Vulcan has many resources; our superior intellect would no doubt help your race make advances."

"So what are you saying? That humans aren't as smart as Vulcans, that we're stupid?"

"Humans are very intelligent, but their emotionalism and illogical tendencies, sometimes clouds their knowledge."

"Well, even if it's true, you don't need to rub my nose in it" James said walking away of her. T' Pin stayed where she was as the other members of her class passed her. The scene faded. In a swirl of color and Spock's house appeared around Spock and T' Pin.

He could see his mother, his father and T' Pin. It must be her turn to view a memory. Spock then realized what he was watching. He immediately became tenser. As he looked down the hall he saw himself, younger of course, maybe eight or nine years of age, peeking out his bedroom door, listening to their conversation.

"It is the only solution that will benefit everyone. He doesn't fit in, other children constantly abuse him! He should stay on earth. At least until he gets out of school, so he'll be spared this humiliation." Amanda said trying to reason with her stubborn husband. He just turned away.

"If my son were to grow up around Terrans, he will start behaving like one and not logically. That is unacceptable; the constant tormenting will build character. It will make him a better person later on in life." Sarek said facing forward clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well right now your Son is suffering. Do you know what one of those little brats said the other day? They called you a traitor for marrying me, a human whore! Do you want your son exposed to this for, at least twelve more years?"

"How will it be any different on earth? There the children will make fun of his appearance as well as his Vulcan heritage. How is that any different?" Sarek said raising his voice. The young Spock cowered back into his room and the memory faded.


	17. Chapter 16: Information

**I do not own Star Trek in any way shape or form!**

**I do however, own T' Pin and T' Pell. They are mine. Mwa-ha-ha. **

**Again, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy writing another Fic...YAY!**

Chapter 16: Information

When Spock saw Dovetown reappear around him he prepared himself for the emotional roller coaster that was soon to come. In order to find his mother he would need to separate from his best friends, he didn't like the idea of them being by themselves, with a crazed kidnapper at large, but it was a necessary risk.

"T' Pell," T' Pin addressed her friend, while holding her own hand out to her face. T' Pell nodded and T' Pin pressed her fingertips onto her face. Then after about a second and a half, she put her hand down.

"It is done." T' Pell said a bit coldly.

"Now, we must go into town and find the three different libraries. Then we'll split up and whoever has the correct library will signal the others. In the event that one of us is captured, they will signal for help. Agreed?" Spock said being extremely careful in his wording and enunciation, not wanting to anger either of them. They both nodded.

So they walked. For maybe twenty minutes in total silence. After this time T' Pell broke the silence.

"How far into the mating ritual did you two proceed?" T' Pell asked. Spock found this question interesting. Why did she care so much?

"Let me just say, both of us still have the blood fever." T' Pin said trying not to blush as she did so.

T' Pell didn't like being nosy or want to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. She had even told T' Pin of her interest in Spock, since the second grade Then she just stomps all over that trust? But she must remember that they were acting instinctively not logically. Now came the hard part.

"So if you two aren't rid of it, and you can't get to your proper places in time…."

"We will most certainly die." Spock said wiping off the sweat from his palms onto his pants.

"Well, why didn't you two bond? I'm not attempting to be intrusive but, it would be beneficial to your safety if the process was completed." T' Pell said shyly.

"We were trying to keep the groups best interests in mind, not just our own. We never wished to hurt you." T' Pin said walking between her two best friends. They had finally gotten to the end of the dirt road and they could see where concrete was laid not far ahead.

"We must be getting close." Spock said noticing the plant life starting to increase as they neared one of Vulcans largest cities.

"As soon as we get in the city, we should find a map, or a public office that may know the location of the libraries." T' Pin said becoming extremely overheated from a combination of the hot Vulcan sun, length of time they have spent walking and the fever.

They passed through an arch that was sprawled out over the road and read 'Welcome All.' in Vulcan. As they passed through the arch the city was revealed. Looking about the courtyard, Spock realized that Vulcans weren't the only ones inhabiting the city. There were Klingons, Romulans, Humans, Orions, Andorians. If you called out a planets name, there would probably be someone to represent it there. In the middle of the square they spotted a circular booth, which said information above it. Spock pointed to it and the trio walked to the center of the crowded square.

"Can I help you?" a stout blonde human asked from behind the glass window, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.

"We would like to visit the three libraries in town; could you give us directions, or better yet a map of how to get there?" T' Pin asked urgency in her voice. She heard it in her own voice a little too late; her emotions were starting to take control.

"I believe I have a map somewhere in the back." The woman said turning around and looking through some boxes as she talked. "Ha, here it is." she said triumphantly holding up the map and handing it to Spock. "Have a good day, and Welcome to Dovetown." the clerk said while raising her hand and making the Vulcan salute. All three made the gesture back. T' Pell stepped out of the way to let other people get at the booth, Spock and T' Pin soon followed suit. She opened the pamphlet the attendant had given them, and easily found the three libraries labeled with blue books on the map. "Here, here and here." she said pointing out the locations. "I' ll take the one on Main St."

"I shall take the one on Surak lane." Spock said "That leaves T' Pin with the Kelley Memorial Library on 7th Ave."

"Until we meet again." T' Pin said to two of the only people left on the planet she truly loved. She turned and walked towards 7th Avenue.


	18. Chapter 17: Library

**Star Trek, is NOT, do you read, NOt mine. Just making sure you know that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting recently, they are loverly. And yes I DID mean Loverly!**

Chapter 17: Library

As T' Pin entered the Dovetown Public Library she felt a cool breeze from the air conditioners inside. Most Vulcans don't use them, but places that visitors frequently use often have them. She saw a woman with green tinted skin sitting behind the front desk; book in hand eyes darting across the page. T' Pin had no clue where to look for a kidnap victim. She walked past the desk and went over to the computerized card catalog. She had to start somewhere. She sat down to the ancient device, she'd seen computers used in old movies but hoped she'd know how to actually operate one. She moved the mouse and the cursor moved across the screen. Clever. She clicked on the search box and typed in 'kidnapping cases' under the 'True Crimes' category. She hit the search button then read the results. '15 Kidnappers Who Never Got Caught', 'How To Avoid Being Kidnapper Bait', 'Kidnapping Cases Involving the Criminally Insane', 'Where's Amanda?'," How To Tell If A", wait a minute, Where's Amanda?

As T' Pell walked onto Main St. She tried to look ahead of herself and spot the library, but it was nowhere in sight. She entered 1701 Main St. and met the delicious aroma of freshly made bread. But this was supposed to be the Kelley Memorial Library why would she be smelling bread and as she looked around the little shop she had entered she realized it was a bakery, the library was gone. She walked to the counter and rang the little hand bell on the counter. A man walked up to her and asked "Can I help you?" while rubbing his floury hands together.

"I was hoping you could give me some information about a library that's supposed to be here."

"Right, well The Kelley Memorial library was having some financial issues, so they closed about four months ago." The clerk said

That would explain why the map hadn't been updated, it only happened recently. "Thank you, you have been very helpful." T' Pin said then turning she exited the building.

Spock entered a row marked with an S, which contained Fiction books, mostly about Mystery and crime. If his Mother was not here, he might as well research on kidnappings. More knowledge never hurt anyone. At least, that's what he'd like to think. He had heard about a human who wrote a lot of Mystery/Thriller/Horror, and his mother's abduction was surely a horror. The authors name was Kevin Sing. He wrote many great stories like The Corpse, The Red Yard, and, Spock's personal favorite, The Aligning. He'd checked everywhere for his mother but was unable to locate her. He looked in the closets, the back rooms that say 'Authorized Personal Only' (yet they keep the door unlocked), he'd even asked the clerk if he'd seen Lady Amanda and he'd shown the attendant a picture of his mother, the clerk saw nothing. So Spock thought he'd make use of his time by analyzing the patterns of Kidnappers. As he was browsing he heard someone call his name and he looked up to see T' Pell running towards him.

"Were you able to locate my mother?" Spock questioned the girl.

"It seems that the Kelley Memorial Library has been closed for a few months." T' Pell said "I am sorry, but there's no way she could have been there, they converted the little library into a bakery."

"Why didn't you send a message? That's why we all melded, so we could get updates." Spock said extremely annoyed that his friend wasn't as devoted to finding his mother as he originally thought.

"I did send a message to T' Pin and she told me to go help you, because she was having trouble locating her library."

"Well, I doubt my Mother is here! Have you looked around here lately, my mom isn't here! She's probably dead by now" He shouted, lashing out at this innocent girl. She was very aware of all the eyes on him. "We've been so stupid! Thinking we are adults, well we aren't! We can't handle this! We should just call the police."

"Spock calm down!" She said grabbing his upper arms to keep him from turning away from her. "Listen to me, this isn't you talking. You're under a lot of pressure, from many different sources. But right now, your mom needs you to remain calm. I need you to remain calm. Just think." She said holding her friends shaking body. Spock was literally vibrating and hyperventilating with anger and undoubtedly the pain from his Plak Tow. She moved closer to him and started to whisper. "You aren't being yourself, this isn't you. I'm sorry about what I said earlier; I forgot what kind of pain you were going through." She said staring into those beautiful brown eyes.

"You are correct. I apologize for my recent behavior." Spock said removing himself from her grasp. He walked away from her, not wanting his friend to know just how emotionally compromised he had become. Then he felt something. Through his mental connection with T' Pin he could make out only a few words, she seemed extremely excited. 'Book called... Need you here ...mother ...back ...come quickly.'

"Did you here that?" Spock asked turning to face T' Pell.

"Yes, but what does it mean?"

"Let's find out." Spock said pushing her elbow to turn her around and run her out the door.

**Bonus points if you can guess who "Kevin Sing" is in real life.**

**And Double Bonus Points if you can figure out which books/stories "The Corpse"," The Red Yard", and, "The Aligning" are in real life. Reviews would be loveley.**


	19. Chapter 18: Authorized Personnel Only

**Star Trek is not mine, If you say otherwise, I'll go all Pon Farr on your ass. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, it means a lot.**

Chapter 18: Authorized Personal Only

T' Pell threw open the door to the chilled library, and rushed inside, Spock at her heels. She scanned the library searching for T' Pin's black wavy hair.

"There!" Spock exclaimed, pointing towards a computer to see her illuminated face searching the computer screen. He walked over to her saying "What did you find; we couldn't understand your message."

"Look at this book." she said pointing to a book title on the screen. Spock, leaning on the back of her chair read the title 'Where's Amanda' when he looked at the books description it said 'come get mommy' Spock looked to the left of the column and noticed that where books would normally have a call number all it said was 'storage unit'.

"Where's the storage unit?" Spock asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. I tried getting some information from the ladies at the front desk, but they weren't very helpful." T' Pin said turning around in her seat to speak to her friends.

"Did you go to the back of the library, where they store extra books and membership information? She may be there." Spock said glancing around the library seeing if he could spot a door. Instead he found a human woman walking towards them.

"Excuse me, but I just wanted to let you three know that you're being very rude, and your constant talking while I'm trying to read is really annoying. If management could do anything to remove you, I'd be sure to mention something." the girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties told the three teenagers.

How do you respond to that?

"Okay. I'm so very sorry to interrupt your reading time. I mean it's not like one of our mother's lives is at stake or anything. Not like a sicko has her held somewhere against her will, because you never stopped to think about what we might be talking about. If you have nothing better to do with your time than report three kids half your age for talking too loudly, then you should really reexamine your life. In fact I believe it was one of your earthmen that put in the American constitution, that all Americans are awarded the right of free speech. So, we're being too loud, deal with it, either suck it up and ignore us or go to a different library. Just leave us alone." T' Pin half said to the humanoid all the rage at the kidnapper being released onto this girl who could be double her age.

"Well, excuse me!" She said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder and storming out of the room.

Spock and T' Pell stared at her in disbelief over what she had just said.

"She was out of line." T' Pin said feeling the need to justify her actions. However, Spock and T' Pell thought she couldn't be more right.

"As you were saying, before we were so lamely interrupted?" T' Pin said looking to Spock for him to continue.

"Yes, I was going to say we should check the back rooms for my mother." Spock said feeling slightly turned on by her rage. Then snapping back to reality and locating a small door behind the mystery section labeled 'Storage' and under that was a small plaque that read 'authorized personnel only'.

"We shouldn't try to draw any more attention to ourselves. I'll go in first and you two follow one at a time." Spock whispered. Walking over to the door and testing the lock. He was lucky. He opened the door and entered a room that wasn't really a room. More like a long hallway, lit only by a single light bulb on the ceiling. He found it odd that the light was already on, like someone had just used the hallway. There were doors lining the walls, each marked with a plaque. Each plaque was labeled with different book genera's on it. This must be where books no one reads anymore are stored. He heard the door behind him open and he turned around to see T' Pin enter. She nodded to him and shortly later T' Pell entered.

"Would either of you happen to recall what genera that book was?" Spock asked the girls looking about the room, trying to remember the books genera.

"There wasn't one listed." T' Pin answered "We should be able to figure this out logically, through the process of elimination."

"Well, it defiantly wouldn't be with the romance books." T' Pell said gesturing to the first door. "That doesn't make much sense."

"Well, whatever kind of psychopath we're dealing with may not have put the 'book' with the correct genera." Spock said looking down the hall trying to count how many doors there were. Checking his watch he found it was around 10:10. "I would recommend we split up again, but that didn't go too well the first time." Spock said to the girls who were looking around the long hallway.

"I agree, splitting up seems too dangerous." T' Pell said. "Should we just look through every room together?" she looked down the hall then back at the two others "there are about fifteen doors and we have about seventeen minutes."

"Lady Amanda's life could be at stake here, okay. We have to split up. We need to do this. No one closes the door to the room you enter, and we send a mental message if we have her." T' Pell said taking charge of the situation. Even though on the inside she was still a scared little girl she put on a brave face for her friends sake. "What could happen? We'll hear each other, we'll be fine." she repeated trying to reassure her frightened friends.

Spock didn't know what to do. He didn't want to throw his friends in the face of danger for his sake, that's selfish. But she seemed so damn sure. Oh God Pon Farr talking again.

"Let's do this." he said voice free from emotion. But he did reach out and took T' Pin's hand in one of his own and grabbed T' Pell's with his other and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. "We'll each take five rooms, which will give you three minutes per room. You must perform the tasks sufficiently and admirably." He said while looking from one beautiful face to the other. "I know it is considered to be in bad taste on Vulcan to discuss emotions, but I love you two. I just love you guys so much. You guys are always there for me and..." he stammered looking at his hand and seeing two hands intertwined with his own.

"Spock, Are you sure you're well enough to proceed?" T' Pin asked looking into his face, he was sweating and his hand was burning up.

"I'm fine." he said "it's our culture that's so screwed up, where are all these bottled up emotions supposed to come out? They have to at some time, some days I feel like I'm going to explode!" Spock said leaving the girls side and walking away from them.

"Spock, it's great that you're coming to this realization, but we have to stay focused. Don't let the mating drive rule your mind. Time is little, we have to start searching. We'll talk about it more after we find your mother." T' Pell said walking up behind her friend and placing her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"You are correct. Let's begin. Wait, how are we going to know which rooms have been searched and ruled out?" Spock asked.

Thoughtful Silence.

T' Pell had a great idea. She rummaged through her pocket for a moment then found a tube of lipstick; she rarely wore makeup, but she had stuck this in her pocket before going over to Spock's house, just in case she needed it. She pulled it out, walked over to one of the doors and drew a big red X on it. T' Pin pulled out two tubes and gave the pink colored tube to Spock who looked a little uncomfortable at using a cosmetic.

"Don't think of it as lipstick. Think of it as a marker." T' Pin said slightly amused at the uncomfortable look he gave her. "Let's find Spock's mother."


	20. 19: The Terrible Effects of Pon Farr

**Star Trek is not my property. I wish it was, but it isn't. I am very self-concience about this hapter and debated even posting it, but, I think this adds something special to Spocks character. **

Chapter 19: The Terrible Effects of Pon Farr

T' Pin entered a room marked Mystery. It was a fairly expansive room for just one genera of books. But wait, this is Vulcan's national library; it makes sense that they would want a multitude of books. She entered cautiously, leaving the door open as she went. There were aisles of bookcases stacked top to bottom with books. T' Pin estimated around thirteen aisles. God, she didn't know how Lady Amanda could be in here but she had to look. She walked to the far left of the room and waved through the aisles not finding anything out of the ordinary. So she left and marked the room with an X. She crossed the hallway to the Fantasy room. She switched on the light made sure to leave the door open and again entered the room. This room was considerably larger. She estimated twenty-five rows of floor to ceiling aisles of book cases. She sighed and walked to the far left.

Spock entered the room. The horror section was full of books with red covers (most of the authors were of human decent; Vulcans had better things to do than write fictional stories. They did, however, study human's brain patterns by reading these novels) he hoped he wouldn't find his mother in this section. He started weaving his way down the long rows, combing through the book titles with his eyes as he went. Not finding anything out of the ordinary us left the room. Closing the door, he awkwardly took the lipstick out if his pocket removed the cap and marked that the room had been searched. 'No my god! Help!' Spock heard in his head. Then he heard a scream from a room down the hall. , T' Pell or T' Pin. He bolted towards the room he heard the scream from, the room was marked Science Fiction. This room was different, along the back wall there was a door. He ran to it and tried the handle; it was locked, of course. He heard someone running behind him, he turned to see T' Pell and her long locks of hair swinging behind her. They just had to make eye contact to know something was wrong.

"I think someone took her. They had no place else to go but through here." Spock said gesturing towards the door.

T' Pell tried the handle herself and it didn't budge. "We could try to break it down." she said eyeing the door. And as if on cue the door opened to reveal a Vulcan teenager. Spock didn't recognize him, he looked like he was a bit younger than them. He looked startled by their sudden appearance and pointed an obvious weapon at them although he didn't recognize what it was, it looked deadly.

"Put your hands up." the boy said, Spock and T' Pell obliged. "Now come with me." he said turning around, mistake. Spock went in for a neck pinch but the kid was too fast he turned and grabbed Spock's hand twisting it behind his back and he made Spock kneel on the ground.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" T' Pell yelled and ran over to help her friend but just wound up in the clutches of their opponent. Leaving Spock on the ground moaning in pain, he grabbed T' Pell by the arm and pulling her closer, he put the crook of his elbow around her neck and with the other hand he pointed his weapon at her temple. In great pain, Spock stood to face the teenager. He'd made the mistake of trying to pick a fight with someone who was going through the advanced stages of Pon Farr. For a moment they all stood there unsure what to do next. T' Pell tried to break free but their advisory just tightened his grip around her neck.

"Are you with the people who abducted my mom?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, and that bitch got what was coming to her." the young 'man' said. Spock felt himself start to become very hot, he clenched his fists until they were shaking. "I just I hope I get to be there when you see what happened to her. I can't wait to see your face." the boy laughed cruelly. While he was busy mocking Spock's pain, T' Pell elbowed him in the side, he doubled over and She escaped his constricting hold on her. Spock approached their villain and easily knocked his weapon so it flew halfway across the room. The young man took a short swing at Spock. He blocked it easily and returned one to his face. Suddenly the fighting was exhilarating. If felt so natural to beat the crap out of this complete stranger, it felt like he was defending her honor. Making him pay for the Hell she must be experiencing delivering punch after punch until he was reduced to a bloody pulp, he laid their on the floor no longer moving, or breathing. T' Pell turned to Spock; she didn't know whether to thank him or yell at him. He'd saved her from a truly cruel person, but was his death really necessary? She looked at him only to find that Spock was staring at the dead body and hyperventilating.

"Spock, what is it?" she asked trying desperately to calm him down He just stared at her, not the way he normally did, there was an aggressive urgency in his eyes that worried T' Pell, she took a step back. "Spock?" He walked up to her and looked down into her deep blue eyes; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Spock I don't know if now would be the best time." He cut her off with a kiss. She'd dreamt about this very moment for years, and kissed him back. But wait, something was off, it wasn't at all like she had thought it would be. Something was wrong, the embrace felt wrong, it wasn't loving or caring, it was forceful. He was way too forceful. When she tried to push him away, he just put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, making it hard to move. She started to panic, how far was he going to go? Instead of her lips, he started kissing the crook of her neck. Then she remembered what she had learned about Pon Farr that males would often fight for their mates, and always to the death, which was kind of what he had just done. He had just saved her from an opponent that tried to harm her and he had killed him, that added to the advanced stages of Pon Farr was not a good combination.

Realizing what was happening she pushed against his chest with all her might and barely managed to free herself. She just looked up at him, still in his arms but not his embrace. "Spock, stop it's the Pon Farr that's maki..." he forced his mouth back onto hers, putting his hand on the back of her head, with more passion and aggression, so she couldn't escape him. But this time, as he kissed her, he started pushing her back until she collided with the wall, while running his hand through her hair; he started forcing her to slide down the wall until they were both kneeling. He was so strong, she was sure if he wanted to, he could crush her head, snap her neck like a pencil, whatever tickled his fancy, he would make sure it happened. She got the feeling something ELSE was on his mind though. He began feeling his way down her back. She kept trying to squirm out of his reach, but he was far too strong. He seemed to be acting blindly, emotionally because the gentleman in him that was always so evident had completely disappeared. Making his way lower down her back he grabbed her butt, which threw T' Pell off completely. She instinctively flinched away from his hands and towards him. Which didn't help her at all; as a matter of fact he seemed more aroused by it. He started searching for the hem of her pants, which wasn't very hard to locate. He started tugging her slacks down her body, she couldn't believe it, she whacked his hand away. He grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall. Her head collided with the concrete, and she felt a warm sticky substance start to emanate form the point of impact. She winced, not even a wince, her eyes were sealed shut with what could only be described as an effort to use the physical pain to mask the emotional. SO she "winced" from the pain and the fact that he was now leaning in to whisper into her ear. She tried to back up as far as possible, but the wall kept her where she was.

"You have no idea, what I go through every day. Let me just have this." he breathed into her ear, she felt his hot breathe on her ear. She just stared at him wide eyed and she felt a tear stream down her face. "Spock, enough, It's me. It's T' Pell, your friend. You need to calm down!" she practically screamed. While she spoke she was searching for an exit, but she was completely trapped between the wall and Spock's grip on her wrist. He began pushing her down onto the floor, without hurting her. He pinned her hands to the floor under his own and started kissing her neck again. "Think about what you are doing" T' Pell tried to reason with him, but he didn't seem to be listening. He stopped only to make his way back to her hips and start pulling at her pants again

"No!" she screamed as he managed to remove her pants completely. She down right shrieked to try to get him to snap back to reality, or get someone to come in and make him stop. That was the final straw; if she didn't stop him soon it'd be too late. She battled for a moment against his strength, trying to push him off of her. But he just moved onto getting her shirt off. She bent her knees against his chest and pushed him off with all her might. He fell over across from her. The door, the door, where was the God Damned door! She spotted it and ran, but he was faster, still on the ground he managed to grab her ankle and pull her to the floor. She shrieked with alarm and terror. He pulled her next to him and tried to get back on her but she was ready, she slapped him across the face, to end the madness, before he had a chance to do anything he would regret later. It hurt to hurt him like this again, but if she didn't stick up for herself, no one would. He backed up from the force of the hit; he was caught so off guard by it he fell over again, but this time it was different, she could feel this weight lift, as though an imaginary cloud that been blurring his judgment had just been lifted, the atmosphere was no longer hostile either, it was sorrowful. He just lay on the ground legs spread out in front of him eyes wide. Recovering from the disturbing experience, T' Pell wanted to go to Spock, to apologize and comfort him, but she was afraid to. If Spock tried to force her clothes off again, she feared she would not escape until nothing was left to defend. "Spock, listen to me!" she said slowly and cautiously crawling over to him, while pulling her shirt back down. She sat next to him. He was staring off into space; he looked as though he had just realized what he had been trying to do. She grabbed his shoulders gently and looked into his dark brown eyes. "It's almost over okay, later, we'll get you to T' Pring right after we find your mother and all of this will be over." she said emphasizing the word 'mother'. She looked at him all the frantic and aggressive panic was gone from his face. He was just staring off thinking about what he had just tried to do to T' Pell.

"I regret my actions and hope you can forgive me, I am not myself." Spock said sitting up completely straight. What had he been doing? He was repulsed by his own actions. He stood and put the back of his hand to his mouth trying to remain calm and think about what they should do next.

"I am so sorry." he said unable to meet her eyes out of shame. She picked up her pants and put them back on.

"It's ok. Can we keep this just between us though?" she asked buttoning her pants closed.

"Of course." Spock said now unable to do anything but stare straight ahead, unable to even think of what he might have done if she hadn't been able to stop him.

"Spock look at me" He forced himself to meet her eyes. He didn't find them filled with hate or anger, but instead with sorrow. She sat next to him and took his hands. "It's okay, I'm fine, it isn't your fault." she said a hand going to the back of her bleeding head, trying to cover the blood stained hair, with clean hair.

"It is my fault, I never should have tried to kill him, only knock him unconscious. I...I'm sorry." was all he could manage he wanted to keep repeating it, how could he have done one of the very things his bullies had done to her.

"I am truly fine, please trust Me." but truthfully, it had been pretty terrifying, the way he had tried to force his tongue into her mouth. But there had to be forgiveness, without forgiveness they would never get to Amanda in time.

"Are you absolutely sure I didn't hurt you in any way?" Spock asked. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt himself shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away.

"I assure you, I am fine." she said looking him square in the face, giving him an unnatural smile. She stood grabbing his hands and making him stand up as well.

"Come on, let's go get your mom." she said walking behind him so he couldn't see her face, she started to cry. She didn't know where the tears were aimed, at the Kidnappers, for ruining her best friend's life and Spock's mother's, at Spock for what he had tried to do, or at herself for allowing him to go so far. At the fact she will never be able to look at him the same way, or the fact that he will never forgive himself for what almost happened.


	21. Chapter 20: Blood

**Star Trek is not my property, yada, yada, yada, I watched Seinfeld this morning :) Just a little glimpse into my exciting life!**

Chapter 20: Blood

T' Pin woke up on the floor. It was a hard and cold floor. She opened her eyes to see she was in a large room, which could have passed for a laboratory. What the hell happened? She tried to use her elbows to prop herself up, but her shoulder/neck area exploded with pain. Vulcan nerve pinch, it figures. She stood up trying not to use her bad arm as she did so. She turned around to see a woman strapped to a table, she was asleep, or out cold, but she was still breathing. There were two tubes leading from her arm. One to an IV pack that was filled with clear liquid, the other tube was filled with red liquid and draining into a pouch suspended next to her by a hook like they would use in an old hospital. She looked very pale and weak, definitely Amanda. She rushed over to the table, but didn't know whether to wake her or try to undo the straps, or pull out the tubes. The clear liquid may be what's keeping her alive. 'Well, Amanda will probably wake up as I free her.' She walked to the side of the table where the straps were fastened and tried to undo the binds over Amanda's chest. But as soon as she started, the door to the lair opened to reveal two figures and they walked down the stairs. She knew who they were even before the light from the rafters hit their ugly mugs. You couldn't forget that smell of sweat and dirt, how those two were so inseparable, that un-Vulcanly laugh. As the brothers stepped into the light her worse nightmares were confirmed, they were exactly who she thought they would be.

Spock trailed behind T' Pell. She seemed to not want to be disturbed. He wanted to be behind her, so he could look at the bloody mess in her hair, which HE had caused. It was his fault there would always be a green stain on her purple tank top. He heard the tears, even if she thought she was hiding it, she was doing an insufficient job of it. He couldn't begin to comprehend how scarring it would be to have one of the only people you allow yourself to get close to, to try to rape you. But, he must try to forgive himself, at the moment at least. They were walking through the passageway the boy, now the dead boy, had come through. It was dark and damp lit by single light bulbs about every three yards, the tunnel like hall seemed to go on forever, with no visible end. It was almost 10:30. What would happen if he didn't reach his mother in time? Would she die? Would her death be the fault of his libido? No, I must attempt to think positively. He bumped into something. T' Pell had stopped walking, and he'd been in thought too deeply to be paying attention. She turned to look at him with red eyes and a startled face and hugged him, held him. So he returned the gesture placing his hands on her hips and resting his head on her shoulder. She whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry. Don't panic." he pulled back to look at her, confused, not knowing what she meant then something caught his eye, something red. He looked ahead to see on the wall, it was smeared in red liquid. Not so much a smear as writing. It read:

"You should be moving along as most people do

But instead you sit and enjoy the view

PS, mommy says hi and bye, just in case." how sick. The note was written on the wall in what could only be his mother's blood. What had they done to her? He turned to T' Pell, mouth slightly open from the horror of it. She just nodded and said

"I know."


	22. Chapter 21: The Blue and the Purple

**Star Trek is not on the list of thing I have made, along with Psych, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Heroes and the X-Files. I like watching TV.**

Chapter 21: Blue and Purple

T' Pell didn't know what to do; she just stared at the horror scene in front of her. What had those creeps done to Spock's mom and what would happen to T' Pin? She needed instruction, she needed to be told what to do and T' Pin usually gave her guidance, told her right from wrong, but she was gone. It was time to stop acting like a child and start acting logically. She forced herself to examine the bloody wall ahead of her. She reread the clue. 'You should be moving along.' that signified that this was only the first part in a series of steps. Upon further examination she saw the wall was actually a door. As twisted as the situation was, she smiled. This meant they were on the right track. The Kidnappers had led them here, which meant they were that much closer to finding Amanda and T' Pin.

"Spock, there's a door handle." she said pointing at the handle below the message. Spock dove for it; anything he could look at that wasn't his mother's blood would be a blessing. This door opened to reveal a small room with two doors one purple and one green.

"This is the weirdest library I've ever been in." Spock said walking further into the room, T' Pell followed and as soon as she crossed the threshold, she heard the unmistakable sound of the door locking.

"Yeah, it defiantly makes my top ten." T' Pell said totally seriously. The doors looked as though someone had written on them in marker, both the doors had only two words on them 'Try Me'. Was it a threat, or an invitation to try to open the door?

"'Try me', curious, much like in the earth tale of Alice in Wonderland. Have we gone through the metaphorical looking glass?" Spock asked walking towards the doors, trying to hear anything behind either of the doors.

"I think we need to choose a door."

"Which one do we pick?"

"How do we dare rule a door out?" T' Pell asked crossing her arms over her chest, defensively.

"I feel as though they are attempting to split us up." Spock said turning around to face her.

"Well, let's not give them what they want. Let's go through the purple door, and if it isn't what we were looking for we can just turn around and go back." T' Pell said going to the purple door and resting her hand on the handle.

"It seems a little too easy." Spock said

"Well, do you have a better plan?" she asked honestly hoping he would say yes.

"I cannot see another alternative that doesn't involve us splitting up." Spock said "Proceed"

She opened the door and stepped in. She was standing on a staircase that led from the doorway into the large, dark experimentation like room. She stepped onto the first step then turned to talk out the door but it was closed. No, oh God no. She ran to it and tried to open it. No dice. She threw her shoulder into the door, trying to reopen it, not wanting to be alone in the cruel looking room. "Spock! Spock are you there? Can you hear me? Help! Spock….Spock." she said, giving up she turned keeping her back to the door and looking down onto the room. She saw two tables with people on them in the center of the room. In-between the tables were four IV pouches. Two of them containing clear fluid that seemed to be flowing into the patients, a pouch with red liquid and a pouch with green liquid seemed to be flowing FROM the patients. Dear god they were being exsanguinated.


	23. Chapter 22: Heater on blast

Star Trek isn't mine, and I'm getting tired of saying that, UUUUUHHHHH!

Chapter 22: Heaters on Blast, I'm the number one stunner.

The door slammed shut before he could enter the room with T' Pell. No. Spock jiggled the handle only to find it impossible to open. It had been locked, he tried pushing it with his shoulder, and he could vaguely feel T' Pell pounding on the door from the other side of the door, but could hear nothing, do they make soundproof doors? He tried verbal communication anyway.

"T' Pell, are you alright?" Spock asked through the door, but just as before, he couldn't hear a thing. "Damn it!" of course. You know, the last person on planet he cared about, just take that away too. He looked around the small room for anything that could be used to break down the door. The only things in the room were doors and himself. Maybe if he could somehow get a door off it's hinges, he could use it like a battering ram.

T' Pell looked into T' Pin's dangerously pale face and Amanda's close to death complexion. She was delighted and horrified at the same time. This discovery meant that they had not been killed, but they had been harmed, but how to proceed? What to do, what to do. First she carefully pulled out the tubes coming from both of their arms. She untied T' Pin and then Spock's mother. But neither stirred, neither woke. How sever was their blood loss? She tried to wake up Amanda by shaking her arm. "Lady Amanda, wake up." but she was out cold. She really didn't want to do what she thought she might have to do to wake her, maybe there was some cold water nearby that she could use as a stimulant. Looking around the room more she realized just how screwed up this place was. The stairs she had come down had been in the middle of the far wall, which was lined with all types of pieces of machinery. They looked like something Ed Gein (earth man, of course) would use on his victims, cruel and their only purpose was to cause pain. That's how they looked at least, they didn't seem to have any other purpose. This made her panic a bit. She had to get them out of here as soon as possible, and three brains are better than one. She went to T' Pin and started lightly tapping the side of her face, trying to wake her. But it wasn't working. How could this be happening? The girl she'd spent most of her life with, was slipping away, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Then she heard something behind her. She whipped around and didn't see anything at first, then a figure walked to her from the shadows. It was Sorak, followed by his brother.

"I see you've solved the puzzle, Well, the puzzle is only half the game. Come here, I have a gift for you."

Spock walked back through the hall to the room. He had broken down the door they'd come trough and retrieved the dead boys weapon, hopefully he could blast off the door handle. It was peculiar, it's as if, whoever was running this 'game' didn't mind Spock getting back into the library, but in order to advance, he had to prove his quick wit. There was the bloody message again, he turned the door knob and entered the closet like door-room again. He fired the weapon directly at the purple door and it was disintegrated immediately.


	24. Chapter 23: Children

Chapter 23: Children  
"Do it!" Somak yelled at T' Pell. She looked up at him with tearless eyes and a strong face. Taking the blade in her hand, that had been forced upon her. Her hands were shaking slightly she simply gripped the cold metal more hardly to make it stop. She looked at her arm, gently placed the razor sharp blade against her pale skin and tore through it, cutting up so there would be more blood to escape her veins. The brothers seemed to have a strange fascination with the fluid. She didn't cringe at the sharp sensation of the blade cutting her first few layers of epidermis, she had practiced the action many times before. It was not logical, but somehow the temporary pain, took some emotional pain away. Sorak, who was holding the basin her blood was now dripping into, smiled at the sight of the green T positive blood. If only he could get his hands on Spock. T negative blood is so rare and valuable, it made him shiver.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're doing this?" she asked staring at how gravity willed the blood into their clutches.

"We want blood, to sell, and who would be the easiest to victimize? Why the only people on this planet who are emotional. You three and your boyfriend."

"Wait, you're going to sell our blood?"

"Do you know how much some people need Vulcan blood transfusions?" silence. "It's a lot of moola, and human blood's needed as well. We need the dough, for reasons that shouldn't concern you."

"How do you know when to stop the blood flow, how can you be assured we wont die from blood loss?"

"We don't."  
There was a pause.

"And you need this money because?"

"Let's just say...Well if you recall our previous encounter, lets just say, you're not the only person that that happened to, but it didn't end so well for other girls." Sorak said grinning for a moment, then the smile disappeared, "But, some of those girls produced offspring because of that encounter, and they need money for food, housing and schooling." he looked at the ground as if thinking about his kid, or kids. His look wasn't one of anger, bitterness or even sadness, but more of longing, like deep down he wanted to be a better person, he wanted to be able to be with his kid, but couldn't. Somak on the other hand, looked as dumb as a bag of rocks, just staring straight ahead.

"Listen, you can be a better person, let us go, you have enough blood to supply them first least 3.7 months." She tried to reason glancing back to the women on the exam tables.

"Don't you get it? Where the Hell am I gonna get money to support my kids for the rest of their lives, if I don't force it out of people?"

"There are people who can help people like you, in situations like this. You don't have to do this alone."

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but horrible to you."

"Because, for the first time, your motivation is clear to me, you're not petty, you're confused and in need of help, why don't you let us help you?"  
Then there was a bang much like that of a shotgun, the door at the top of the stairs shot forward and the hinges broke.


	25. Chapter 24: Death

**Star Trek, Isn't mine. Just thought you should know.**

Chapter 24: Death

Spock blasted the handle off the door and kicked it open, it knocked off it's hinges. He was on a staircase above a large room. There were two people who were bound to tables below, his mother and T' Pin. It seemed as though both of them were about to meet death himself. Next to the bed/tables was T' Pell and those two assholes from his school. Then he took a better look around. She was bleeding. They had made a vertical cut on her arm that ran along the main vein. There was green blood running down both sides and into a bin that was disturbingly full. All of the women were being drained of blood. Those insensitive jackasses were taking his mother's blood! Anger rising, loosing any sense of logic he had left.

"You bastard!" Spock yelled, pointing the weapon directly at Sorak's chest. The group surrounding T' Pell's blood filled container turned, just noticing his presence now.

"No!" T' Pell protested, there had been enough death for one day, but she was too late he had already pulled the trigger. As he did so she jumped in front of Spock's target and the beam collided with her square in the chest. She looked stunned, shocked, wide eyed. My God, what have I done? She staggered for a moment, than fell to the ground, eyes still open. The room was silent for a moment, neither party daring to move. Spock darted. Down the steps, completely jumping over the last four and landing at the foot of the steps, he was at her side in three strides. He took the lifeless form in his arms, her eyes were open, but they were blank, still, never to move again. He gently shook her.

"T' Pell, I'm sorry, wake up. Wake up!" he said shaking her, hoping to stir her, but she did not, and would never again, wake.

The brothers were motionless; this was never supposed to escalate like this. They had been trying to help the innocent, by taking from those who had what their children so desperately needed, but at THIS cost?

Spock stared down at her; she was bleeding out all over the floor, turning it a disturbingly dark shade of green. Her blood soaked Spock's hands as well, but that didn't matter now, in a sick way, the blood was reassuring, the flow hadn't stopped, maybe that meant her heart was still pumping on, moving the green liquid through her veins, but she was still.  
He gently closed her eyes; somehow this made her look more at peace. Propping her up, he pulled her close, sobbing silently, mourning the loss of one of the most important people to him. His mother and T' Pin lay silently breathing on the table, completely ignorant to what horrors awaited their awakening.


	26. Chapter 25: Epilouge

Chapter 25: Epilouge

Spock awoke in a place so unfarmiliar to him, then again everything nowadays was so unfarmiliar. His body had been reunited with it's Katra not but three days ago thanks to the crew of the Enterprise, especially Doctor McCoy. However he did vaguely remember how he got here and where he was, it wasn't much, but it was a start. The crew had been good enough to stay on Vulcan while he tried to regain his memory, but it was extraordinarily tiring and took much time. He slowly sat up opening his eyes equally as slow, not wishing his tired cornias to meet the unforgiving sun. When his eyes adjusted he saw someone had been in the room he was assigned to stay in by Vulcan's Mental Health Department. They had left a yellow, square data disk, square thing, whatever in the hell they were called, on his bedside table, under a packet of papers. Picking up the disk first, he stared at it for a moment trying to summon a memory of how to use these. Oh, right, there is a slot in most computers these things will just slide into. Turning around to look across the room, his thoughts were confirmed. He got out of bed and inserted the data disk, and turned on the computer monitor. A woman sitting in a chair appeared on his monitor. She looked to be not much older than he himself was, but, she looked tired, worn out which made her look even older, however her dark hair didn't have a hint of graying.

"Hello Spock." did he know this woman? She did have a familiar quality about her.  
"I was hoping to talk to you upon your arrival, but then I heard about what had happened to you with your Katra and though sending you this message would be easier on both of us. You probably have a thousand questions, let me address one of the most important, my name is T' Pin and we used to be good friends." we were friends? She didn't seem like the kind of person Spock would be friends with.  
"Back when we were both seventeen years of age, a tragedy occurred." he raised an eyebrow. "I've left with you a short account of everything that had happened," he glanced back at the table and looked at the thick packet. "with help from your mother and information from the mind meld I performed with you and T' Pell." he had mind melded with her?  
"I was able to complete a full account of what occurred, and I believe you should read it, I have titled it 'Where's Amanda?'".


End file.
